forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanhoriloch
; aboleths Formerly: Drow | religion = | currency = | population1 = 6,000 dwarves | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = Grain, beef, wood | exports = Weapons, precious metals | alignment = | allegiances = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Zanhoriloch was a dwarven city located on an island in Lake Thoroot. An aboleth colony in the lake was also known by this name. The dwarves often called their city Mhorilot, meaning "dark surface." Geography The settlement and Lake Thoroot were located somewhere beneath Cormanthor and were connected to Battledale via a tunnel. Description The dwarves reworked the original drow architecture on the island to fit their own tastes. The aboleth colony was located underwater. Inhabitants The dwarves fished and farmed kelp for food, and also had mining expeditions on the shore of the lake to obtain silver, gold, and iron. After several centuries avoiding surfacers, they began trading weapons and precious metals with the inhabitants of Battledale for grain, beef, and wood. The aboleth colony was ruled ca. 1373 DR by the matriarch Oothoon. The aboleths used their slime to mutate drow into underwater creatures (no ears, webbed hands and feet, fluked tail, no hair), possibly for use as slaves or food. The level of interaction between the dwarves and the aboleth was unknown. History The city of Zanhoriloch located on an island as originally built by drow in 722 DR. They attacked the dwarven city of Kanaglym through a portal located on the island. However, the dwarves pushed the drow back and a number of them followed them through the portal. They sacked the city and, finding themselves trapped, claimed it as their own. In 1372 DR/1373 DR, a drow expedition led by Quenthel Baenre camped on the shores of Lake Thoroot near a waterfall while they sought for information about a downed ship of chaos. While scouting the lake, Valas Hune encountered a strange mutated drow who urged him to flee. Valas was subsequently captured by an aboleth named Jooran, who used his slime to turn him into the same kind of mutated drow. Valas was able to escape back to his companions and Pharaun Mizzrym returned him to drow form via a polymorph spell. The leading members of the exhibition then spoke with Oothoon, who (after some plotting) revealed that the ship of chaos was actually in the Lake of Shadows. Notable inhabitants ;Oothoon : Aboleth matriarch and ruler of the aboleth colony. ;Jooran : Aboleth who captured Valas Hune in 1372 DR/1373 DR. He was subsequently consumed by Oothoon. Appendix Appearances Novels *''Extinction'' References Category:Drow settlements Category:Dwarven settlements Category:Underwater settlements Category:Settlements Category:Drow locations Category:Dwarven locations Category:Underwater locations Category:Locations in Lake Thoroot Category:Locations in the Deep Wastes Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Aboleth locations